


A Second Chance

by TL22



Category: Heartland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TL22/pseuds/TL22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N….I wrote this story over a year ago in response to the Ashley/Caleb breakup. Cindy Busby had left the show and it seemed that they were done. The story went over well and I received a lot of good feedback. The one thing that was pointed out to me was that I rushed the ending. I really didn't say much about how Ashley and Caleb were thinking. That criticism is correct. I did rush the ending. So I have re-written chapter one and wrote a chapter two, with one more chapter to follow. Now for the good news Cindy Busby is going to be on season seven of Heartland, so maybe Ashley and Caleb will get it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexected Surprise

Ashley O'Dell was driving from Toronto to Hudson. The memories of her past would not leave her thoughts. She was now leading a life far removed from the foothills of Alberta; a life with no horses. No horses and working in a bank in Toronto; six years ago she would have told you that you were crazy if you thought that would be her future, but her mother was right She did thrive with a college education. Ashley was very surprised when a bank in Toronto offered her employment upon her graduation.

Two things happened in Ashley's life that dramatically altered it. One was somehow her mother met a man in British Columbia and married him, and then to Ashley's vast displeasure she moved to Vancouver with him; which put her mother Val a little too close to her. The other was her huge fight with Caleb; her husband. He wanted to go down to the States and rodeo for three months. She wanted him with her. During the course of the fight Ashley said things to him that she regretted instantly. Whenever Ashley thought of the words she said to her husband; a feeling of guilt and loneliness would overwhelm her words were forever burned into her brain. "You stupid ass cowboy; my mother was right, you will never amount to anything. You need to stop being a big kid and settle down."

Ashley's thoughts wandered back to the day she knew she was in love with him. What a crazy day that was. She had just finished getting ready for the school dance when she felt the trailer lurch. Ashley smiled when she thought of what happened next. She ran out to find Caleb had hooked the trailer up to his pickup truck and was attempting to tow it away. The word flew as they argued whose trailer it was. Then the ramshackle roof over the porch collapsed. They looked at each other and burst into laughter. Her date was standing there looking at them as if they were crazy. "Ashley, go to the dance and have a good time. I'll have this fixed by the time you get back." Caleb smiled and nodded his head toward Ashley's waiting and confused date.

Ashley looked back as they were leaving the yard and there was Caleb sitting there petting her dog. It was that instant she knew that she was in love with him.

After their last fight when Caleb stormed out of their house; she was not worried. She would apologize to him in the morning for what she said. They had the reset button on their relationship. No matter how bad the argument; tomorrow was another day.

When she awoke the next morning Ashley knew he would be sleeping on the couch. She was going to wake him with a kiss and they could start the day. He was not sleeping on the couch. Ashley remembered her shock and dismay. She was positive that he would be home when she returned from school.

He wasn't. That night was cold and lonely. Ashley tried calling but his phone went straight to voice mail. She could not sleep. She was so used to him next to her. Several times she reached out to touch him and she felt nothing but a cold sheet. She loved it when she fell asleep in his arms. Ashley felt safe. His touch was so gentle; for a big powerful man it was amazing how gentle he was with her.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. Two weeks after his departure his cell phone was turned off. He was gone. Her mother was wildly ecstatic when she learned that Caleb had left her. Val wanted her to get a divorce as soon as possible and take back the Stanton name. Ashley did not see any reason to do that and much to her mother's displeasure she liked the O'Dell surname and planned on keeping it.

Ashley remembered at her graduation; she had a feeling that he would be there. In vain she scanned the audience. Caleb had been gone for three years, but she hoped he would be there.

She glanced at the highway sign that told her Hudson was twenty miles ahead. This was the first time she had returned since she left for university. The day was clear and she could see the Rockies in the background. This is when Ashley realized how much she missed Alberta.

The sign also reminded her of why she was returning to Hudson. She was going to divorce Caleb. She met a man and he was good to her. Ashley expected him to propose soon and she wanted her marital status to be clear. After talking to her lawyer in Toronto; he informed her that her and Caleb's marriage in Montana was most likely legal and would cause a few problems with the divorce. So she decided to drive to Hudson and gather up all the paperwork on her marriage and then drive down to the town in Montana they were married in and gather up that paper work. She could have sent letters and faxes for the same results, but this way was faster and she would not have to go through endless phone calls; plus she wanted to visit Hudson.

Ashley entered Hudson and parked in front of Maggie's; her heart leapt to her throat. There was her cowboy. He was limping but other than that he looked the same. The first image that flashed in her mind was a memory of them making love. She got weak in the knees.

Hesitantly she got out of the car and walked into the diner. He was sitting at the counter reading the menu. Ashley walked over and quietly slid into the seat next to him.

"Hi cowboy."

Caleb turned toward her and a smile slowly spread across his face. "Hi Ashley."

Ashley's stomach was doing little flip flops. It was if the years apart had disappeared. "What did you do to your leg?"

Caleb's smile faded. I got busted up in a rodeo. It was bad. I banged up my head pretty bad. They actually had me in a medically induced coma for two months. I also banged up my leg. The head healed, the leg didn't.

"When did that happen, Caleb?"

Quietly he said." Three days after I left you. It was at a rodeo in Washington State."

"Why did you leave? You know we had a reset button to start each day fresh."

"It was what you said Ash."

"Caleb I was going to apologize in the morning."

"Ash you never before told me I would not amount to anything. That is why I left. I was going to the states and enter as many rodeos as I could and come back to you with a box full of cash."

When I finally woke up and found out it was two months later; I figured it would be best if I kept going. I had no money and no job."

"Caleb I was your wife. You should have called me."

"Why? All I would have been is a burden on you."

"Caleb, don't you understand I love you? I would have helped." Ashley realized that she said love in the present tense.

Caleb's gaze settled on her left hand. "I see you are still wearing your wedding ring."

All Ashley could do was nod. Her emotions were taking over. Did she did still love him?

"Ashley for what it is worth I have thought about you every day.

Ashley felt long lost but familiar emotions. "I still think about you Caleb." She leaned over and hugged Caleb. Ashley pulled back "I shouldn't have done that, sorry."

"It's okay Ash. You know I now live in Tim Fleming's old place; he took off to California and I run the ranch for him. I am going to buy it from him soon."

"I'm proud of you Caleb." Ashley did not know what to say next. The two of them sat quietly at the restaurant counter lost in their thoughts.

Caleb spoke first. "Ashley I know we haven't been together for years and all that, but let me buy you dinner tonight."

Simultaneously the twin emotions of guilt and pleasure ran through her. Guilt that she was with Jim and pleasure that Caleb still wanted to spend time with her.

Ashley hesitated for a brief moment. "Yes Caleb I'd like that."

Caleb smiled at her and put his big hand over hers. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

His touch was like an electric shock; Ashley was barely able to reply. "No, it's okay I'll meet you. Just tell me where and what time."

"A new place Ashley; it's just west of town toward Heartland, Grimes Steak house. How about seven o'clock?"

Ashley smiled and felt guilty. "It's a date. I'll see you at seven."

To Be Continued........


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Ashley go to dinner. The evening ends in a way neither of them expected.

As soon Ashley entered the room she dropped her suitcase and flung herself upon the bed. After a minute of lying quietly, Ashley realized that she was trembling. The meeting with Caleb was totally unexpected. For a moment she wondered why no one had told her that Caleb was living back in Hudson. But why should they? It wasn’t like she made a great effort to keep in touch either. Amy and Ty, she imagined were most likely to wrapped up in their own lives, to wonder or worry about her. The only person her mother spoke to any longer in Hudson, Jack, would not mention Caleb to her. To him it would be too much like not minding his own business.

Ashley noticed her room had a mini-bar. Exactly what she needed; slowly rising from the bed she walked across the room and opened the fridge door and saw an assorted collection of beers and above the fridge was an array of airplane bottles of various liquors. Ashley chose a Labatt’s Blue.

Beer in hand Ashley sat in an easy chair and turned on the TV. Her mind could not focus on some CBC program called the Homestretch. All she could think about was Caleb. Why in the world did she accept the dinner date from him? The intensity of her emotions when first seeing Caleb surprised her. She had a boyfriend back in Toronto. He was so different from Caleb. They were introduced by a mutual friend. He was an accountant for a large firm. They got along very well and she started thinking that spending the rest of her life with him would not be a bad thing.

Drinking the beer combined with the long drive, drowsiness overcame her. Ashley stood up and sighed, then glanced at the clock. Plenty of time to take a nap before her date with her soon to be ex-husband.

The room was dark, and as sleepy as she was, sleep refused to come. All Ashley could think about was Caleb.

 

XXXXX

 

Ashley wasn’t surprised when she found out from the desk clerk that the new restaurant was only a few blocks from the hotel. After all Hudson was a fairly small town. The night was warm so she decided to walk the three blocks to her date. While walking Ashley let her mind wander. Even though her mother did not realize she was back in Hudson a visit to her mother’s ranch would not be out of order and maybe a nice long trail ride. She missed riding, and Jim, her boyfriend, was not a horse enthusiast, so she had not ridden in quite some time.

As Ashley approached the restaurant she spotted Caleb leaning against his truck. Same truck, same Caleb. For the second time that day a vision of them making love flashed through her mind, her knees grew weak again and Ashley paused for a moment to get her strength back, or was it her resolve? It was nice of Caleb to wait outside for her, so she didn’t have to walk in alone and search for him. Jim would have been at the bar waiting for her.

Caleb stepped away from the truck when she approached and put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. “Thanks for coming Ashley.”

Her mind wanted to shrug his hand off her shoulder, but her body wouldn’t do what her mind commanded; it felt good. Ashley looked up at Caleb and smiled back. “Your treat Caleb.”

Caleb nodded and they walked into the noisy restaurant, his hand still resting lightly on her shoulder. They were shown to a table for two by the front window.

When the waitress took their drink orders, Ashley and Caleb quietly looked at each other; neither one knowing how to start the conversation. Finally Caleb spoke. “So Ashley what have you been up to?”

Ashley hesitated before she spoke. She didn’t want to tell Caleb about her impending engagement to Jim. There was no logical reason for that, but she just didn’t want to do it. “Well I have a job in Toronto I really like and-“

Caleb interrupted. “What kind of a job do you have?”

Ashley smiled at Caleb. “I am a financial planner for Scotiabank. It pays very well and I’m good at it.”

Caleb took a sip of his beer before he spoke. “Ashley I just can’t imagine you living in a city behind a desk all day. That’s not you.”

A brief flash of annoyance swept through Ashley. “How do you know it’s not me?” I’ve changed. I like dressing up and going to work. Did you think I was going to be a waitress at Maggie’s all my life?”

Caleb shrugged. “Not really.”

“So Caleb, what did you think I would be doing with my life now?”

“I have no idea Ash, but not working in a bank in the city.”

Ashley had no idea why she was interested in what Caleb thought, but for some reason she was intensely interested. “So why do you say that Caleb?”

Caleb took another sip of his beer. “Maybe I’m wrong, why don’t we just drop it and enjoy our meal?”

Frustrated Ashley replied. “Come on Caleb I was your wife, you must have had some reason for saying what you did.”

Quietly Caleb replied. “Because every morning you’d make a cup of coffee and walk out and stand in the yard of and watch the sun come up. It would be freezing and you still would do it, also the look in your eyes when you saw Apollo.”

That was the last thing she expected to hear. The memories of her early morning ritual came back to her. She had not forgotten it, but had pushed the thoughts to the back recesses of her mind. Now it made sense, whenever she did take the time to watch the sun rise in Toronto, she thought of Caleb. The fact that Caleb had remembered unsettled her. You’re right Caleb I did enjoy watching the sun rise, but you can’t build a life on sunrises.”

Caleb shrugged. “I guess.” Ashley smiled at him and without speaking picked up the menu and started reading. Many times Caleb had regretted walking out and leaving Ashley, but he had his pride and if his wife didn’t respect him he couldn’t stay and he had to prove himself.

The waitress returned to take their orders. Ashley ordered Atlantic salmon with mashed potatoes, which earned her a disapproving look from Caleb. Caleb ordered a steak with a baked potato. Ashley noticed the little look of disapproval of her choice of a meal. Waiting till the waiter departed Ashley queried Caleb. “So what’s your problem with my choice?”

Setting his beer down Caleb replied. “Come on Ashley; why would you order seafood in the middle of the Prairie? You have any idea how old it is.”

“Caleb, this is what I order in Toronto and I like it.”

“I’m not going to argue with you Ashley, but if you ever get a chance to eat seafood on the coast, you’ll see what I mean.”

“Point taken Caleb.” Ashley fell silent. She didn’t want to bicker with him. If that was the direction this encounter was going to take; she would excuse herself and return to her room. After all she was finalizing her divorce from Caleb.

A smile spread across Caleb’s face, it was the smile that she fell in love with. Sorry Ash, forget what I said. I just want you to enjoy your meal.”

Smiling back Ashley replied.” I know Caleb we always did butt heads a bit, that was why we had the reset button.” The second the words escaped her mouth feelings of longing and regret over came her. “I’m sorry Caleb, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Caleb placed his large hand over hers. “Forget about it Ashley, I’m just happy that you’re doing well, and I must say, you look great, but you could use a little sun.”

Laughing Ashley replied. “Working in a bank doesn’t give you much opportunity to be outdoors.”

Taking another sip of his beer Caleb shot back. “Well what do you do on weekends?”

Thinking back on her life in Toronto which was very influenced by her boyfriend; Ashley realized that all the things they did together were indoors. Not that she had a problem with attending a play or going to a hockey game, but it was all indoors. Shrugging her shoulders Ashley replied; plays, Maple Leaf’s, Argonauts, Blue Jays, and some club hopping.”

You know Ashley, Baseball is meant to be played outdoors. The Rogers Centre has a roof.

Feeling slightly embarrassed Ashley replied.” But the roof opens.”

Laughing Caleb replied. “Yes it does, but you have to attend a day game.”

Ashley couldn’t help but laugh. “So true, you got me.”

The conversation during dinner was lighthearted. They alternately took turns asking each other what was going on in their respective lives. Caleb told her how he came back to Hudson and went back to work for Heartland and the story how Jack almost burst a blood vessel when he told him that Tim made him an offer to manage his ranch while Tim went to California. It was sort of funny. Jack encouraged him to take the job as it was a step up and then went off on Tim for meddling with his help. 

Ashley was curious. “Why did Jack tell you to take the job and then give Tim a hard time?”

Caleb chuckled and replied. “Something about common courtesy and one did not solicit ones help without asking first.”

Ashley nodded in agreement. “You know Caleb, Tim is like a bull in a china shop. He means well but-” Ashley hesitated. “The world revolves around Tim.” Then she laughed.

With a short laugh and a dismissive flick of the hand Caleb spoke. ‘I’ve never quite looked at it that way, but you’re right.”

Besides the comment Caleb made earlier in regards to her still wearing her wedding ring the status of their marriage had not come up. Ashley usually didn’t wear the ring in Toronto, but for some reason she put it on for her journey. It was ironic that she wore it on a trip to divorce Caleb, but she felt as she had to wear it and it was the right thing to do.

Dinner was pleasant and Ashley had to admit to herself that it was way more comfortable than she had imagined it would be. The drinks were taking effect and then a random thought passed through her mind. Making love to her husband would be the perfect way to end the evening; just like they used to do. As soon as the thought entered her mind she pushed it away and thought of her boyfriend Jim. The problem was that Jim’s face always morphed into Caleb’s visage.

Upon exiting the restaurant they were greeted with a twenty degree temperature drop and a cold drizzle. Caleb immediately took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Ashley was trying to think of Jim when Caleb’s voice penetrated the fog of her mind. “Come Ash, get in I’ll drive you to the motel.”

Without speaking Caleb followed Ashley to the driver’s side of his truck and she tried to get in after he opened the door for her. Trying to get in, she slipped and almost fell. Ashley forgot how high his truck was. Caleb placed his hand on her waist to help her in. His touch burned like fire. She grasped his wrist and took his hand off of her waist. “I got it Caleb.”

A couple of minutes later they were in front of her hotel. Quietly Caleb spoke.” We’re here Ashley.”

Crossly Ashley replied. “Yeah I can see that Caleb.” The harshness of her reply startled her. Ashley looked at Caleb; there was the same look on his face when she told him he would not amount to anything. The next thing Ashley knew she was in his arms, their lips locked together. His arms came around her and hugging her tightly. Loving and missing the feeling of old Ashley snuggled closer to him. 

I’m here to divorce him. I have a boyfriend I love in Toronto, flashed into her mind. Ashley put her hands against Caleb’s chest and pushed him away. “No” she said loudly. “This can’t happen.” Looking into Caleb’s surprised face she shouted out. “I’m here to divorce you.”

To Be Continued……………


End file.
